1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the work gaging art and more particularly to a novel gaging method and instrument for comparing a work part and a master part.
2. Prior Art
A variety of work gaging applications involve comparing a work part to a master part to determine the accuracy with which the work part conforms to the master. Fabrication of a forming die, for example, often involves such a comparison gaging operation. A primary requirement of this kind of gaging operation is high gaging accuracy.
A variety of comparison gaging techniques and instruments for this purpose have been devised. These existing techniques and instruments, however, are often quite complicated, costly, and/or are otherwise not totally satisfactory.